


Happily Ever After

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kinda cheating, M/M, lancelot and guinevere remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 15: Write a modern retelling of the story of Lancelot and Guinevere.Renly is Guinevere, Loras is Lancelot, and Margaery is Arthur.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 10





	Happily Ever After

Renly loves Margaery. He really does love her. They’ve been dating for six years now. They were high school sweethearts. He knows she’s getting antsy for a proposal, as are her parents and grandmother. He knows it’s time that he should. But everytime he decides he’s gonna get a ring, he shows up. 

Loras Tyrell is the most beautiful person Renly has ever met. He’s more radiant then his sister. Golden curls frame his pretty face. Blue eyes full of mirth and kindness match with a dazzling smile. He was tall with an athletic build from years of fencing and lacrosse. He’s immensely kind and generous. He’s funny and witty and smart. He’s caring and sweet. 

And Renly is completely in love with him.

Renly woke up in his and Margaery's bed to find himself alone. Checking the clock revealed it was a little after seven, meaning Margaery had left for work half an hour ago. Renly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He then headed to the kitchen where he proceeded to scream and collapse against the door frame.

“Holy shit you scared me!” Renly exclaimed, catching his breath.

Loras Tyrell was sitting at the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal and drinking orange juice, grinning at Renly. His golden mane was shining in the sunlight and he was wearing a short sleeve button up silver metallic shirt with a turquoise glitter collar. His wrists held their usual abundance of bracelets and his fingers held various rings.

“Morning” Loras smirked.

“When did you get here?” Renly asked, moving to the cabinet to get out a poptart.

“About ten minutes ago. Marg was already gone”

“Why are you here?” Renly took a seat across from him.

“Is that anyway to welcome a guest? I was bored and I’m out of cereal. Thought I’d come borrow some”

“So you’re just here to steal my cereal? How nice of you”

“You doing anything today?” Loras asked.

“No, I'm off this whole week. Why?” 

“Wanna go see a movie or something?”

“Sure. I got no plans. What do you want to see?”

“How about Rhinestones and Daggers?” Loras suggested, pulling out his phone.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna go get dressed. Clean up your bowl” Renly said before leaving the kitchen and going to his room.

He changed into black jeans and a yellow and black flannel over a white t-shirt. He slid on his platinum watch with the black face and checked that his hair was neat. He slid on his white converse and grabbed his wallet and phone before heading back to Loras.

“There’s a showing in an hour. You ready to go?” Loras smiled. He was standing up now and leaning against the island, letting Renly see his black leather pants and studded boots. It really is unfair how gorgeous he is.

“Let’s go,” Renly said and they walked out the door and to the elevator, “your car or mine? Personally I’m hoping for your car”

“My car it is then” Loras laughed as they left the building and headed to a dark grey Aston Martin.

When they got to the theater Renly bought the tickets while Loras went and bought snacks. They met up outside their theater and went in to find their seats. Halfway through the movie Loras’s hand moved to hold Renly’s and Renly couldn’t bring himself to let go. Loras’s hand was warm and soft.

“Loras” Renly said as the lights came up.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Loras turned to innocently look at Renly.

“Loras,” Renly said, holding up their hands.

“Come on. We both know Margaery isn’t exactly your type. She has surprisingly bad gaydar when it comes to people she’s interested in”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Renly turned away from Loras.

“Come on Renly, why are you denying this?”

“Because I have to! I’m supposed to marry your sister”

“Why? Why do you have to marry her? Why can’t you have a happy ending?”

“Because I can’t”

“Then why are you still holding my hand?” It was Loras’s turn too hold up their hands.

“Why are you doing this to me Loras?”

“Cause I want my happy ending too” Loras said and Renly’s resolve crumbled. He surged forward to kiss Loras who gladly kissed him back.

“We should go somewhere private” Renly said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth Loras was dragging him from the theater and to the car.

When they got back to Renly’s apartment Loras kicked the door shut and pushed Renly against it, connecting their mouths in a heated kiss. Mouths moved to nip at skin and hands wandered of their own accords. Renly pushed Loras to walk backwards until they got to the bedroom where he pushed Loras down onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

“I didn’t think you’d move so fast” Loras smirked before moaning as Renly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his stomach.

“Making up for lost time” Renly smirked back.

An hour later they were dozing in bed, naked, when a voice called from down the hall followed by footsteps coming towards the bedroom, and Renly bolted upright.

“Renly?! Where are you?”

“Shit, hide” Renly pushed Loras to the bathroom with his clothes and grabbed his boxers and t-shirt to put on and was on the bed as Margaery opened the door.

“There you are darling” Margaery smiled as Renly’s phone buzzed.

“Here I am,” Renly said.

“I’m gonna shower and then you want to go out for dinner” Margaery said as she headed to the bathroom and Renly jumped out of the bed.

“How about first we have some happy hour cocktails and you tell me about your day?” Renly asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Can we do it after? I really need a shower after the day I’ve had”

“Okay, but you may want to use the shower in the guest room. I was having trouble with the water pressure in ours”

“Okay, I just have to grab my towel and stuff,” Margaery said and opened the door before Renly could stop her. Loras was standing in the middle bathroom in his boxers. His shirt hanging from him, unbuttoned. He was frozen in the process of putting on his pants with one leg partially in.

“Hey sis. There’s a perfectly good reason for this” Loras said.

“And that would be?”

“Uh”

“Unbelievable! I can’t believe this! After six years, you’d do this to me Renly? With my own brother? We’re supposed to get married, Renly!” Margaery turned to Renly.

“He hasn’t proposed to you, doesn’t even have a ring. You didn’t think it even a little bit strange that after all these years he hasn’t proposed yet? You know what he told me today? That he can’t have a happy ending because he’s with you. He’s gay Marg. And I love him and he loves me. You had to see something wasn’t right” Loras said, abandoning his pants and stepping towards his sister.

“Get out of my apartment. Both of you. Get out!” Margaery shoved her brother out of the bathroom and threw his belongings at him and Renly grabbed his own as Margaery slammed the bathroom door. They quickly dressed and Loras moved a dazed Renly out of the apartment.

“Give her time. She’s just shocked. She’ll see it’s for the best. Trust me” Loras stroked Renly’s back.

“I didn’t want to hurt her”

“I know that and she’ll see that”

“I do love you Loras”

“I love you too Renly” Loras smiled and kissed him.

Margaery forgave them two weeks later, admitting to having seen the signs. Renly officially moved in with Loras after that. Renly proposed after a year of dating and it took Loras nine months to plan the wedding. It was in may and Margaery stood as Loras’s best woman.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
